


Red

by Unfeathered



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: it wasn't a scream of fear and she wasn't arching to get away
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Lucy Saxon





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/118078.html) on 10 July 2008 for the prompt: _Lucy Saxon and Spike. Prompt: red dress_

Lucy screamed and arched as his fangs sank into her neck, but it wasn't a scream of fear and she wasn't arching to get away. It was a scream of pure, unadulterated sexual pleasure, and the arch just brought the smooth, pale skin of her neck even closer as her blood – rich, red blood, the colour of her dress – began to spurt into his mouth.

Spike growled, jeans-clad erection rubbing against her arse, hands sliding down the slippery silk of her dress. Lucy gasped, melting against him, hands groping blindly, and Spike smirked.

She was going to be a keeper.


End file.
